


余裕

by silky_shiraki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silky_shiraki/pseuds/silky_shiraki
Summary: 当红偶像英&退役后幼儿园教师纺#关于我前男友把我们幼儿园的小朋友误认成我和他的私生子这件事
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 14





	余裕

01.

“所以我才不喜欢你。”天祥院啜了口红茶，然后缓缓地把杯子放下，没有抬头看青叶一眼。

“你这个人为什么总是会活成匆忙又狼狈的样子。”

“知道啊，英智君。”青叶的眼角弯起一个温柔的弧度来，“你不用特意强调一遍，我也没想过你还会喜欢我。”

英智皱着眉头说，“我哪是那个……”意思。

话还没说完就被重新响起来的铃声打断。纺从座位上站起来接通电话，草草收拾了一下自己的东西，掩着收音筒低声地对坐在他身边的春川宙叮嘱两句话。都是他之前反复跟宙说过好几遍的，四五岁的小孩子早就听熟了，“嗯嗯”地点头。纺放下心来，不好意思地冲着英智笑，“麻烦英智君了！”英智“哦”了一声，纺没有听到他的应答，转身接着电话匆匆离开。

宙从座椅上跳起来，挥着手朝纺的背影喊，“青叶老师再见！”

英智看了看宙，目光跟着落到纺的身上，然后又自然地把视线收回来。

好不容易有个空闲下来的下午，昨天他还在想，是回事务所检查那几份没看完的商业代言合同，还是把杏约出来跟她谈谈之后「Fine」的活动规划。正巧那个时候他接到纺的电话，听到纺拜托他的事以后，英智的脸色变得十分地古怪。

“青叶纺。”他乜斜着眼，仿佛真能看得见听筒那端的人一样，“你自己算算，我们分手多少年了？”

他也没真想让纺回答个具体的时间出来，只是想提醒一下纺，我们分手很久了，连朋友都算不上，你是不是应该和我保持点距离，别随随便便地就让我给你帮忙呢？

“嗯……四年五个月十一天。”纺在手机那头想了会儿，诚恳地回答他。

天祥院：“……”

忘了这是个能把日子过得很有仪式感的人。

事实上他刚把这个问题问出口，心里就莫名地有点打鼓——这个时候他反倒跟纺掰扯起时间、会拿他们已经分手多少年来说事了，明明他跟纺还交往的时候都不会在意这些特殊的日子，无论是各自的生日，还是情人节或者圣诞节。

寻常的情侣能够甜蜜相会的日子，他和纺作为偶像，总是要忙着各自参加事务所组织的活动，或者赶电视台的歌会节目。后来必不可少的欢笑和感动变成工作的一部分，这些特殊的纪念日就像掺了水一样，被公式化的微笑和千篇一律的祝福淹没了。反而不如一个无所事事的下午那样能够让人感到幸福。

就好比他们交往的第一年，他就没想起来还有恋爱纪念日这回事，那时候天祥院也不是现在这样正当红的偶像。纺拉着他回家过夜，拉开家门，公寓里一片黑漆漆，他习以为常地在黑暗里勾着头亲纺，唇齿暧昧地撕咬纺耳垂上的那枚耳钉。纺没像以前那样抱着他回应他，反而给英智倒计时，三二一。他一按手里的遥控器，屋子里的灯光就亮起来，英智被骤然明亮的灯光刺了眼，条件反射地分泌出几滴眼泪。等他再看清楚，纺已经走进客厅，把桌子上系了缎带的纸盒拆开，捧起一个柠檬奶油蛋糕冲他笑。

英智一边用手背揩掉眼泪——看上去就像是他被这个突如其来的惊喜感动得无以复加一样——一边茫然地问纺，为什么会有蛋糕，今天不是纺的生日吧，也不是我的生日。

纺说，不是哦，是和英智君恋爱一周年的纪念日。

英智愣了愣，低下头和纺说抱歉，他不记得。纺没把这看成一回事，笑着说没关系，就算英智君不记得，他也会替英智君记住。到了第二年英智很尽心地准备了礼物，纺在浴室洗澡洗了半个小时都没动静，他左等右等等不到纺出来，进浴室去捞人，纺沉在浴缸里睡着了，热水蒸得脸颊泛红，头再往下歪一歪就会被水呛醒。英智把他拽醒沥干揪出来，纺睡得有点懵，一边换睡衣一边跟英智闲扯些有的没的。今天事务所事情多到他没空喝水，排练的时候训练室的灯管铁架松脱了差点砸到人，好危险。英智心不在焉地听他说，纺换完衣服往沙发里一窝，闭着眼睛又没了动静。

英智觉得有些委屈，所以上一年说会替自己记住纪念日的是谁，人不能两次踏进同一条河流，他不能两次遇见同一个青叶纺？于是他扑上去把纺压住，声音闷闷地向他要蛋糕吃。纺被他扑醒，睁着水雾雾的眼睛看他，笑着说，昨天买好、放在冰箱里了。时钟走过午夜十二点，纪念日前一天买好的蛋糕留到后一天才吃上，前一天准备好的礼物到后一天才送出手。

恋爱纪念日过到第五个就结束，没有第六个。不知道纺把他们分手的天数记得这么清楚，每年会不会也顺便过个分手纪念日之类的。

天祥院这么想着，结束了纺主动打给他的通话，叫司机把车开到他这段时间常去的那家幼儿园。

02.

一个月前他重新遇见青叶纺，纺在一家不起眼的幼儿园里当老师。天祥院那时候在忙一起策划，要寻找一些有天赋又聪明的童星，但这和他们事务所的主打路线有所出入，这时候有人跟他介绍熟人开的一所幼儿园，就会在照顾孩子的同时对他们进行一些简单的培训。天祥院抽了空，经了介绍去找那家幼儿园的负责人。能和天祥院名下的事务所合作是找上门来的好机会，负责人堆着笑热情地迎接他。天祥院谈完事情出来的时候撞见纺。他往门外走，纺拉着四五岁小朋友的手往门里进。深蓝色头发的男人愣了一下，欣喜地跟他打招呼，说好久不见啊，英智君！

英智看着他，茫然地问了句你谁。

他确实一眼没能认出纺来。纺身高体型都没怎么变，但头发变得乱糟糟的，挑染了两缕，像是有鸟在里面筑巢。还戴了副呆板的眼镜。他停下脚步，有点反应不过来似地说了句，青叶君？

纺笑着说，英智君好见外，我还是想听你直接叫我名字。

两人因为这场意外的不期而遇而尴尬地沉默住，不知道是因为没什么好说的，还是因为想说的太多了，所以一时间反而不知道从何说起。天祥院其实想嘲笑他两句，这么久不见，你看起来怎么这么狼狈。他盯着青叶多看两眼，看看他牵住的那个小男孩，又觉得这样的嘲笑说不出口。纺外形糟糕了点，眉眼却依旧温柔，一副生活充实幸福的模样。于是他心里酸酸麻麻的，还有点气闷，觉得物是人非，又觉得这样的生活对纺来说或许其实很好，那自己从前到底是何必因为那段无疾而终的恋情而难过那么久。

他透过纺的脸去怀念他曾经爱过的人，以至于一时间都要看不见面前的青叶纺了。可能他盯的时间稍微长了点，纺紧张地摸摸自己的脸，问，怎么了吗，是不是脸上沾了什么脏东西。英智不言语，开始不甚清楚地回忆，他和纺是什么时候分手的，四年前，五年前？最后一次做爱呢，也是那个时候吗？纺拉住的小男孩不怕生，仰着头看看纺又看看英智，眉开眼笑地问英智是谁，是不是新来的老师。

纺笑吟吟地，让宙君不可以没礼貌，这是青叶老师以前认识的朋友。英智看了看一副单亲父亲做派的纺，又看了看金卷发蓝眼睛的小孩，心情古怪地问了句，“我的？”

“？”纺抛出来一个问号。

这句话他没听懂，所以当作没听到。纺自然地忽略英智意味不明的问句，笑着拉拉宙的手，和英智介绍说，“这是我们幼儿园星星班的春川君。”

“……没跟你姓？”

青叶纺沉默。

青叶纺说，“英智君，你，想什么呢。”

那之后天祥院才知道，原来纺终止偶像活动后，来了这么一所不起眼的幼儿园当老师。纺也意外，他还以为以英智君的人脉，想必早就能查到自己去了哪，做了什么事情。英智冷冷淡淡地说，我闲着没事查你干什么。纺笑笑，说，确实，英智君从那个时候开始就没对我上过心。这话听着刺耳，像在挑事。天祥院咬咬牙，忍住想要把旧账翻出来好好和青叶掰扯掰扯的冲动，到底是谁没对谁上过心，说分手你就分手。他没说话，纺却接着自顾自感叹，不过英智君也不是会在镜头前面煽情的人，所以我只是稍微有点寂寞哦？就一点。英智说，那你想让我说什么？顿了顿又强调，我很忙的，没有空沉浸在和你交往的那几年里。纺挠挠头不解地说，英智君怎么这么说，我不是这个意思。

青叶纺和事务所解约的时候不是红极一时的偶像，所以宣布终止偶像活动以后也没能激起多大的水花，艺人朋友和媒体一致选择祝福，感怀了一两天，然后继续如火如荼地报道下个月将要举办的盛大公演活动。纺终止活动后一段时间，媒体们做退役偶像的生活现状调查，采访几个和纺相熟的友人，是否清楚青叶君终止偶像活动的内情。英智笑得温温柔柔的，说，不太清楚，尊重他的选择，祝青叶君幸福。一番话说得滴水不漏，仿佛之前因为这件事气得头疼的人不是他。

因为偶像工作的缘故，英智在之后一个月内便常常来这家幼儿园，亲近那些看着可爱其实缠人缠得头疼的小孩子，丝毫没有因为他旧情人在这里工作而产生任何尴尬之感。头先他来幼儿园来错了时间，以为下午五点多来是正好，来的时候小朋友们全被家长接走了，他只撞见个下班的青叶纺。纺工作一天出来累得垂头丧气的，衬衫被小孩子拽得松松脱脱，头发也乱得左一绺右一绺地飞。他一抬头看见英智，还是冲英智笑，主动请英智君去喝茶，附近有家咖啡店，他刚准备去那里呆一会儿。

英智于是自然地和纺去喝茶。纺闲聊地跟他说，这里的手作咖啡很好喝，不苦，喝多了不会心悸，红茶不那么浓，喝多了也不会心悸。英智目光在菜单上扫几眼，偏不想听纺的推荐。咖啡和红茶都没点，他点了杯热牛奶。点完以后他意识到，以前纺劝他少喝些茶叶的时候，也会多管闲事地把自己想点的红茶换成牛奶。果然纺的笑意又加深了一点，眉眼里有点“英智君果然有在好好听话好好注意身体”的欣慰，看得英智气闷。一起生活过就是这点不好。同居五年的习惯不好改，纺从他家搬出去之前他习惯怎么过，现在还是怎么过。

纺点了碟咸芝士酥和两份蜂蜜蛋糕，跟他聊自己幼儿园里的那些小朋友。很黏自己的宙君，嗯，上次被英智君误认成我孩子的那个。和宙君一样在星星班的小夏目，他一开始把小夏目当成女孩子，带去卫生间的时候还弄错了，小夏目气得追着他打。还有前两天才来星星班的桃李君，看起来一副很嚣张的样子，送他上学的仆人离开以后他一个人偷偷掉眼泪，被青叶老师发现了还恶声恶气地不承认。

后来英智再来，果然就碰见粉红色小脑袋的孩子。来幼儿园的第四天，别人不注意的时候小桃李还是会偷偷哭。英智过去蹲下来揉揉他的脑袋，问他怎么了，为什么哭。英智这样外表看来和蔼可亲的人似乎很招小桃李的喜欢，刚刚还在偷哭的孩子那委屈劲儿一下子涌上来，抱着英智呜呜呜地哭，蹭得他胸口全是湿湿的眼泪。

这时候他知道纺身上那股奶香味从哪里来，和孩子们待久了浸的。他自己身上也染了很多。有一天敬人打电话给他，让英智来自己家，拿他之前答应过给英智画的舞台概念图。英智轻车熟路地往敬人家跑，漫画家水神姬老师正赶稿子赶得心力交瘁，栽在工作桌前面起不来。敬人抬头奇怪地问了他一句，你最近接触了很多小孩子吗？英智说，工作而已。敬人开始挤兑他，小时候那么难搞的性格，竟然也有需要焦头烂额地哄孩子的一天，真苦。英智挤兑回去，你截稿日是几号来着，有说我的功夫你还不赶快多画两笔。

他没跟敬人说自己碰见纺的事。他的青梅竹马不知道是看得太明白、还是因为整天画漫画而变得脑回路有异于常人，一开口就老往英智的痛处上戳。敬人知道他俩分手的时候没多问，也没问为什么，淡然地说，青叶这么多年辛苦了。话里话外的意思，默认原因都出在英智这边。英智在心里想，你到底是我青梅竹马还是他的，说话都不向着我。

青叶是个不认生的，重新和英智君熟络起来，隔三岔五地想起来了就在他面前蹦一蹦。有时发个LINE问英智君下次什么时候来，小桃李哭着想见英智哥哥。还有的时候是分享一些营养搭配协调的食谱。英智有些疑惑，纺以前也不给他发这些东西。但他没回复纺，算是对纺这种行为的默许。

想不到这一默许还默许出事来。下午三点钟是幼儿园放学的时间，纺两点钟的时候给他打电话，很抱歉地说自己今天下午临时有事，宙君的父母每次接孩子都来得很晚，英智君今天来吗？来的话可以帮他照顾一会儿宙君吗？

天祥院：青叶纺，你以为我们分手几年了？

03.

纺拎着四五岁的小男孩的手，站在他们之前一起去过的那家咖啡店门口等英智君。见英智打开车门下来，纺便温柔地冲他打招呼，宙一下子蹦过来扑到英智身上，抬起头笑得像朵小太阳，语气软软地喊他“小英哥哥”。

纺在身后慌乱地让宙君小心。两个人他都担心，既怕英智君会把幼小的宙君撞疼，又怕宙君会把体弱的英智君撞出什么好歹。

英智本来大可直接拒绝纺的这个求助，但他最终还是选择应承下来。纺离开以后他给宙点了杯奶油苏打，奶油上缀满樱桃和巧克力碎。宙咧着灿烂的笑容谢谢小英哥哥。

“嗯，你……”英智看着宙，思考着开口，让自己的表情看起来更加温柔自然，“有什么想去玩的地方吗？”

“我可以带你去。”英智笑着说，“游乐园，近郊公园，水族馆，想去什么地方都可以。”

宙听他说这些地方，眼睛里都在闪小星星，一副很期待的样子。英智笑着看他。

宙看上去很想马上答应英智，但还是艰难而认真地摇了摇头，说青叶老师让宙乖乖地等他，不可以乱跑。

“……”

英智面不改色地说，“这样啊，纺不放心你呢。”

心里抱怨了一句，纺真无聊。

宙眨眨蓝色的大眼睛，敏锐地察觉到小英哥哥的「颜色」有些郁闷。

“小英哥哥怎么了，是宙说错什么了吗？”

英智笑着回答他，说，没有。

总不能实话实说告诉宙，是因为他自己想出去玩。

宙撑着脑袋想了一会儿，主动开口问小英哥哥可不可以可以给他讲故事。

英智愣了愣，适合孩子听的童话故事吗，他从几岁开始不相信“从此王子和公主幸福地生活在一起”的故事来着。

英智问他，鹅妈妈童谣可以吗？宙眉开眼笑地说，想听。

就算是在幼儿园里，英智之前也没直接和宙相处过这么长的时间。纺和他说，春川夫妇工作都忙，他们幼儿园三点放课，宙君却通常要留到四点钟，他父母才来接。小孩子看着别的小朋友一个个被接走，最后只剩一个人，眼神寂寞极了，青叶看了不落忍，每天留下来陪他，跟宙君玩游戏讲故事。英智听了就说，纺怎么还是这么老好人的性格，碰到不想做的事情记得说不想做。青叶回答他，但是自己陪着宙君玩也很开心，所以不算是不想做的事。英智沉默了一会儿，干巴巴地说，我说的又不是这件事。

英智走的是正统偶像的路线，在讲故事哄小孩方面着实是不太擅长，加上确如敬人所说，他自己从小时候就是个难缠难对付的个性，面对小孩子的时候实在是做不到纺那样天生的亲和力。到最后变成四五岁的小孩子叽里咕噜地给英智说这说那听。讲他们的幼儿园，有星星班，月亮班和太阳班。他们班的小桃和隔壁班的小朱关系不好，两个人一见面就吵架。又比如，小英哥哥知道青叶老师为什么挑染吗？因为师父施魔法的时候偷偷弄来一个打火机，结果不小心把青叶老师的头发给烧了，所以青叶老师弄了挑染，发型看起来会不那么突兀。

英智想了会儿，想起来宙口中的师父应该是指逆先夏目，被纺误认成过小女孩的那个孩子。又感叹纺这性格还真是好得浪费，怎么能被这样的小孩子欺负。下午四点，红茶和奶油苏打都见底，宙趴在橱窗玻璃上，从人来人往里找他父母的身影。下午五点，英智给纺打电话，没打通。傍晚六点，咖啡馆关门。英智拎着宙的手站在路边，又给纺打电话，还是打不通。宙精力旺盛得过了头，看到有什么有趣的都想扑过去看看，英智一开始还试图攥着宙的手，后来他发现自己管不住这么闹腾的孩子，头疼地由着他去。

天色暗下来，空气中泛起冷意。宙打了个喷嚏，小心翼翼地拽了拽英智的袖子，问小英哥哥，青叶老师是不是不要我们了？

英智：……这什么有的没的。

他自己也是个受不得凉的主，也没有带着小孩流浪街头的兴趣，发了条短信告诉纺，春川君在自己家，让纺忙完了去他家接。短信发出去以后英智想了会儿，又补加了一句：我没搬家。

纺总不至于忘了他住过五年的公寓在哪里。

然后他带着宙回家，自己在外面买的一套房子，他成年后就从家里搬出去，没再住过那个死气沉沉的地方。他一打开门就是一道礼花，彩纸和丝带撒了英智和宙一头一脸。日日树涉端着个礼花筒对着他，笑眯眯地说Amaz——咦？英智怎么带了个小孩子。

宙被涉手中花里胡哨的礼花筒吸引了目光，很开心地问长毛哥哥这是什么，好好玩！涉心情很好地逗小孩，揉揉宙的头对他说，你可以叫我涉哥哥哦，这是涉哥哥特制礼花筒plus版☆。英智把头上脸上挂的礼花扫下来，他早就习惯了日日树涉的突袭式惊喜，笑着问涉，这次过来是又要往他家放什么奇奇怪怪的东西养。涉把宙抱起来往沙发上坐，让他坐在自己的大腿上，双手拿着礼花筒，教宙转转筒，然后转过头来对英智说，是宗养的花哦。

英智愣了愣。斋宫君？那涉还真敢找他，也不怕斋宫君转头就把花扔掉。

涉无奈地叹气，要不是因为他要跟着剧团到欧洲那边待上两三个月，实在找不到别人照看，他也不会想到让英智帮忙的。

“毕竟英智很懂花啊。”涉点点头说。

涉指的‘懂花’，是指英智放在阳台的那几盆长势繁茂的吊兰。他第一次来英智家做客时称赞英智修花的审美好，一看就用心打理过。英智听了意味不明地笑，说，一时头脑发热才会这么用心吧，说扔也就扔了。语调阴阳怪气的，不是什么好话，听得涉背后麻了麻。

他认识涉的时候，刚和纺分手没多久，心里那口气还没顺过来。现在能顺过来了，他不咸不淡地跟涉说，“以前纺会养，所以我稍微懂些而已。”他对花也算不上很懂。

“英智还没有回答我，”涉把话题扯回来，戳戳怀里孩子的脸，“这个可爱的小天使是从哪里带回来的？该不会刚刚的新闻是真的吧？”

新闻？英智茫然，什么新闻。

说起来刚刚开始他的手机就震动个不停，不过他忙着回答小孩子天马行空的问题，所以一直没把手机摸出来看过。他身上只带了私人通讯用的手机，除了经纪人以外应该就只有几个好友能联系到他。他打开手机，LINE，短信，邮件。最上面的是经纪人的几个未接来电。英智打电话过去，没打通，可能在忙着公关。

他没怎么费劲，就在LINE里看到敬人发给他的新闻截图，以及一句简短的：工作？

英智点开那张截图，新闻标题挺花哨，拍照技术很有水平，内容十分引人遐想。不知是因为顾及到天祥院家的势力，还是故意想博人眼球，言辞用得很暧昧。近日某当红偶像常常出现在某所不知名的幼儿园，今天下午带了一个小孩，两人关系融洽，形影亲密。看上去就像一个普普通通的明星行程报备，从头到尾没有提半句‘私生子’，却把英智的侧脸照和一张小孩子金黄色后脑袋的照片放在一起，暗示意味很足。

英智眼角抽抽两下，回复敬人说，工作。

接着往下看，凪砂的邮件。一个省略号加一个问号。

再接着往下看，发信人依旧是乱凪砂，内容是：你和纺君生的？

凪砂不会用这样的语气和他说话。英智低着头回复那条邮件：日和君，脑子不够用可以向七种君借一点。

虽然他明白，这事其实不能怪日和君多想。四年前他和纺分手，之后纺便终止偶像活动，不知去向。不清楚他俩这层关系的以为他们是普通散伙，清楚内幕的——像是日和——压根没往分手那方面想。年终的时候几个事务所合伙搞年会，日和晃着个红酒杯高深莫测地看他，英智一脸平静地回视过去，心想这个沾酒就醉的人怎么好意思在这里跟他装腔作势。

宝石红澄亮的液体反映出明晃晃的灯光，红酒和灯光在高脚杯壁上撞得稀碎。那杯酒日和一点都没有喝，笑呵呵地和英智开玩笑，你们准备结婚了啊，纺君主内你主外？英智淡然地说，分手了。日和愣了一下，把这句话在脑子里消化了很久，再开口就问了他一连串问题。

你快死了所以不准备拖累纺君？纺君得了绝症不想拖累你？纺君和你在一起其实是为了你的钱？还是你以为纺君和你在一起其实是为了你的钱，纺君听到这话就伤心了，你们就吵崩了？

英智：……

英智说，不想在一起了就分手了，有什么特别的理由。

日和说，也是，毕竟英智君是这么恶劣的人，无聊的纺君和阴险的英智君，容忍彼此这么久，一定很辛苦吧？他说这话的时候表情很同情，同情里还有几分幸灾乐祸的意味，让英智颇想说，你那红酒晃来晃去的反正也不喝，不妨让我用它洗一洗你那张精致的脸孔。

他不跟纺联系，不代表日和不会和纺联系，日和显然是知道纺君离开偶像圈以后去了哪里发展，现在看到这条新闻就一眼就认出来，抱着凪砂的手机还是幸灾乐祸看笑话，这不是隐婚是哪套，旧情人复合？他切了自己的账号跟英智君发消息，然后发现被英智设置了邮件拒收。

然后手机屏幕上一时间蹦出来好几条来自联系人乱凪砂的消息，英智被弄得心烦意乱，干脆把凪砂的消息也设置了拒收。

涉在旁边逗孩子逗得很开心，一会儿抱着举高高，一会儿给他变魔术。日日树的小戏法把四五岁的小孩子哄得一愣一愣的，宙闪着星星眼看着莫名其妙出现在他手里的糖果，笑得眼睛都快看不见。

涉端详着娃娃脸的孩子，若有所思地点点头，说果然和英智有点像，眼睛和头发都像。

“卷卷的头发，让我想起来一个认识的朋友呢，”涉笑着伸手捏捏宙的脸颊，“啊，说起来好久没有见到……”

“和纺没有关系。”英智心累地打断他。

“到……零、……。”

日日树涉艰难地把朔间零的名字咽回去。

天祥院：“……”

日日树：“……”

两个人对视了一会儿。

英智：涉，别说出去。

指他无缘无故突然不打自招提起纺这件事。

涉对他抛了个wink，“没事哦英智，爱的使者会永远为你保守秘密♪”

指英智和他的旧情人可能仍维持着不正常关系这件事。

送走日日树涉，英智又打了个电话给幼儿园的负责人，让他找春川父母的联系方式。负责人隔了十几分钟回答他，已经联络过春川氏，他们原定是今天下午三点会从别市赶回来，想不到又临时有事，便拜托了纺君帮忙照顾，天祥院君要再试着联络一下纺君吗？

英智在心里麻木地想，能联系到他早联络了，也犯不着让自己又卷到一通不大不小的新闻事件里。不过这点简单的事件也不需要他多费心，经纪人那里自然有自己处理舆情的一套。

04.

英智做了个很长的梦。梦里他回到自己恋情的第四年，压抑而沉默。

日益忙碌起来的工作，两人连同居的家都好几天不一定能回一次，即使回去了也见不着对方。英智对此不在意，他和纺的关系能维持四年，也不是以缠绵的浓情蜜意为基础的，这样的相处比起其他情侣要显得乏味，不过他本来也没有把这样的恋爱当作生活的必需品。天祥院忙于自己的事，小到演出，访谈，歌会，大到事务所乃至天祥院财阀在娱乐领域的运营方针，公司从上至下的管理。以他的身体状况，维持其中两三样正常运转已经是相当勉强的事，何况这样长时间的超负荷，他的身体也一天天虚弱下去，三天两头的就要住一次院。

那次他和杏商量完今后事务所行政部门的人事安排，推开玻璃门出去的时候突然意识断了线，再醒来发现自己躺在熟悉的病床上，手被纺握在手里，暖丝丝的，挺舒服。纺让他好好躺着别动，英智君这两天都没好好吃饭吧？血糖低所以昏倒了，现在在打葡萄糖的点滴。英智失笑，问纺为什么一直握着他的手，他又不是一睡不醒了。纺说，给你暖暖，打点滴的时候手容易冷。

然后他注意到纺带了两篮水果，一篮留给他，一篮纺离开的时候准备提着走。英智有点茫然地问，那个果篮要送给谁，纺笑着说，给自己的哥哥。

英智便问纺的哥哥住在哪个病房，他可以帮纺，把他哥哥安排到环境比较好的病房去，也可以帮忙联络比较好的医生。纺不跟他推辞，接受了英智君的好意。

他又问纺，是什么病？纺答非所问地说，会好起来的。

撑完这一个疗程就好了。

做过最后一个手术就好了。

春天来了就会好了。

春天来了。

春天的一个晚上天祥院回家，打开门发现房间里一片昏黑，他以为纺不在，一打开灯看见纺蹲坐在客厅的地毯上，背靠着沙发。

灯亮了，青叶迟钝地反应了两秒，转过头来冲他笑，说，英智君，我哥哥没有好起来。

天祥院不言语地把外套脱下来挂在玄关的衣帽架上，开口问道，“你母亲呢？”

他本意是想问，纺的母亲现在情况怎么样，人到中年失去孩子，这种打击不是一般人能承受的，何况他一直觉得纺的母亲精神状态不是很好。纺撑着头想了一会儿，把这句话理解为，英智君在问他，他母亲说了些什么。

“她说……为什么是我哥哥，不是我呢？”然后笑了笑，“她太伤心了，口不择言吧。”

英智沉默。

纺看着他，像是在等他说话。英智什么都没有说，走到纺面前，坐下来抱他。

事实上青叶很少跟他说自己家里的情况。他有时倒是会跟纺说，天祥院家基因遗传不好，代代短命，他爷爷早去世了，父亲算算时候也差不多该死了。纺跟自己的家人关系也像是不太好，英智偶尔和他聊到家人问题的时候纺却只会微笑着说，他很爱自己的父亲和母亲，因为他们给予他生命。很少会提到他哥哥。英智便以为过上几个月，这个疮口便会平静地结痂，不撕它就不会疼。所以当过了几个月以后，纺跟他提出自己准备终止偶像活动、从他们同居的公寓楼搬出去，英智就没有往这个方面想。

纺说的话他听不太懂。终止活动是什么意思，不做偶像了那他准备干什么，为什么要搬出去。然后纺跟他说，自己的母亲最近很憔悴，他准备……话没说完就被英智不解地打断。

你母亲需要去看精神科的医生吗？我可以帮你安排，请专人照顾她也可以，如果你烦她不想见她，那我也可以找律师帮你们解除母子关系。

他不太理解纺看得很重要的亲情。他爷爷去世的时候，父母亲在和董事会的其他人争算老爷子名下的股权，每天都要特意去医院看看老东西死了没有。他多数时间里都不知道「亲情」是怎样的存在，他爷爷就是一头快老死的大象，父母还有其他觊觎他财产和权位的人就是一群伺机而动准备分食大象尸体的蚂蚁。等到大象倒下了，血肉被蚂蚁吃空了，脑满肠肥的蚂蚁们摇身一变，又会变成新的大象。

纺笑着说，“我不怨恨我的母亲啊，我很爱她。”

爱不是生活的全部……没有一种爱应当成为生活的全部。哥哥在世的时候，母亲把所有的爱都倾注在他的兄长身上，等到爱意的载体消逝了，他母亲就觉得连活着的意思都没了。偶像不应该回应所有加在自己身上的期待吗？现在这个可怜的女人，如果他不回到她身边支撑的话，她就要死了。

舞台上的造梦真好啊，哪怕周围的现实是残忍的灰暗的，舞台的灯光和音响也可以给人带来虚假的幸福和狂欢，让人相信希望里可以开出真实的花朵，只要有人这么相信了，那么这样的「虚假」就是真实，他为他的观众编造「虚假」就是他的真实。

越是所有人都不想做的事情，就一定要有人去做的。

英智的脸埋在半边阴影里，问，“就这样？”

纺笑着回答说，“就这样。”

天祥院于是长久地没有说话。他感到困惑，爱意可以把两个原本毫无关联的人联系在一起，现在纺没有爱他的余力了，要离开了，那他还绑着这个人不放干什么呢？他涩然开口，本来以为自己的嗓子一定哑到说不了话了，可其实他的声音听起来还是很清晰很平静。

“就这么分手吗？”

青叶怔了怔，眼里的光动摇起来，然后不知道在想什么，眼神又变得柔和起来，笑着说，好。

英智站在原地不知所措。

中间他们又说过什么，他记不清楚了，最后对纺说的一句话是逞强似的虚张声势。他说，你不用这么郑重其事，我可没有认真过。

那之后的几年，他晚上做梦常常会梦到这样的目光。怔然过动摇过，最后化归到盛着笑意的一片柔和里。那目光穿过血肉刺他的骨骼，像指甲挠镜面，又像滋滋地用热油小火慢慢煎。他清楚自己在做梦，就肆无忌惮地穿过梦境，把那个下一秒就会落寞地转身离开的人一把扳过来，不解地忿恨地问他，原来其实是你不在意我，我连让你挽留一句的资格都没有。

这么过去几年，他就不再会梦到青叶了。偶然又有一次他梦到和纺分手的那天，醒来对着镜子看自己青白的脸色，意识到那是吃药给他的身体带来多梦的副作用。去事务所的时候遇见涉，涉感怀地跟他说，自己梦到了许久未曾见过的友人。英智说，梦里还能遇见没机会见到的人，是好事吧，为什么涉会难过？涉笑着说，有个说法是，梦到许久没遇见的人，代表他正在逐渐将你忘记……所以我有些寂寞呢。

英智愣了愣，说，那也很好。

05.

晚上十点钟，天祥院被门铃声吵醒。太阳穴突突地疼，他揉着头从沙发上坐起来，才意识到自己不知道什么时候睡着了，还做了个让他心情极坏的梦。英智打开门，出现在他面前的是一个浑身酒气衣冠不整的青叶纺，脸上的眼镜不翼而飞，看上去像是喝完酒在外面跟人打了一架。

纺见到他的第一句话，问，宙君呢？酒臭味冲得英智皱了皱眉头，他回答说春川君睡着了，他把春川君抱到主卧去了。然后他又嫌弃地问纺，你怎么回事，我记得你以前不喝酒。纺茫然地挠挠头，把自己的领子拽到口鼻边嗅了嗅，笑着说，不是我，是我母亲。

天祥院没说话。他侧身把纺让进门，纺跟他道歉，说今天实在麻烦英智君，他马上带着宙君走。话没说完就被英智拽住往浴室赶，边赶边说，那你先去把身上的酒气洗掉再出来，小孩子不能碰酒精。纺扒着浴室门问他，这里还有我的衣服？

英智：没有，扔了，给你拿我的。

纺：这不大好吧。

英智：那你裸着。

纺：……那裸着好像更不好。

纺出来的时候脸有点红，热气把酒精蒸发了溶到他的毛孔里。不过他身上令人不快的酒臭味道已经洗干净，酒气被洗发水和沐浴露的香气盖过去。英智坐在沙发里摸了本书看，见纺出来就抬头问他，春川君的父母今天赶不回来吗？把孩子扔给你了？纺苦笑着点点头。

英智哦了一声，说，那算了，让春川君在这里睡一夜吧，明天你带他一起走。话说出口觉得哪里不对，青叶和这套房子的相性良好，以至于他习惯性地忘了现在的纺是客人，而不是房子的主人。这话听起来于是像变相的挽留，意思是你今晚可以留在我家。

他自己在这弯弯绕的胡乱琢磨，然而青叶并没有听出这层意思。青叶笑了笑说，那我明天再来。

英智：。

英智说，客房还空着。

这回纺终于是听明白了，明白之余还有些意外，问英智道，可以吗？

英智接着说，不过很久没人睡过了，你收拾一下。

青叶愣了愣，问，我收拾？天祥院反问，你想让我收拾？

纺沉默地和英智对峙了三秒钟，听话地去收拾客房。一边收拾一边疑惑，英智君的待客之道在哪里。疑惑到后来自己想明白，英智君可能是生气了。他今天下午原本打算处理完事情就赶快回去接宙君，想不到中途接到陌生的电话，让他去接他发酒疯的母亲走。喝醉的人难缠得很，照顾她一照顾就是几个小时过去。他小心地问英智，他失约了，英智君生气吗？英智轻描淡写地说，不会。纺抱着枕头往床头一扔，笑着问，欸，真的？英智说，真的。

他看到纺狼狈地出现在他面前的样子，心里明白，就没有再多问的意思。当年他们分手有一小半原因是他的口不择言和纺的顺水推舟，一大半原因却在绕不过去的现实问题。他不想自讨没趣，纺却主动跟他说起来。母亲的状况最近很糟糕啊，酗酒酗得连他这个儿子都不认得，还以为他是来讨债或算账的，拿了个酒瓶子往他身上扔，还好他躲得快没被玻璃碎片溅到，不然现在要去医院缝上几针。

英智靠在门框上，手里拿个水杯喝水。他慢悠悠地说，我以为你没有当偶像之后，和你母亲的关系会好一点。纺笑着问他，英智君觉得我这几年变了吗？英智说，变了，也没有变。纺眨眨眼睛，安静地听英智继续说。英智说，感觉你活泼了，不过还是乱糟糟的样子。纺笑着说，我母亲也是同样的道理哦。

“幻想一个人突然有一天性情大变幡然醒悟，然后就此迎来皆大欢喜的结局……”纺说，“这种事情，在现实中很少遇到吧。会有千分之一的可能，然后那个人就会被写进故事里，被几十几百万个人看到，看起来就像‘这样的事百分百会发生’了。”

然后他又笑着说，所以我很感谢宙君他们哦，光是被充满信赖地抱抱，就觉得真好啊……整个人又能活过来♪

英智沉默了一会儿，说，你想抱就抱吧。他说这话只想客气客气，可这种事其实不应该随便客气，青叶也真就不跟他客气——也可能是心情坏透了，就不想再跟英智君讲究这些。他走过去抱住英智，英智觉得身上重了重，这个疲惫的隔着时光的怀抱重新包裹著他，让他既怀念又悲伤。他又感到久违的心动，动一下就连着牵扯出那些陈旧的回忆，像腐朽的齿轮上了油一样咔咔作响，沥沥啦啦地从心脏痛到血管再痛到骨骼。

天祥院咬了咬下唇说，你搬回来跟我一起住也可以的。

青叶把头埋在他的肩膀上，声音听起来闷闷的，说，我想想。

天祥院说，那你慢慢想，我和你说我是怎么想。纺，活着真痛苦啊，活着真幸运啊。为了活着而拼尽全力，这样的你哪有余裕和这样的英智君相爱呢。可我现在觉得，活着就是足以去爱一个人的余裕。

我不要你的全部，我要你行有余力的时候不忘记你爱我。纺笑着说，那么，四年五个月十一天，我没有一天忘记过。


End file.
